Canda Tawa yang Hanya sebentar
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Sasuke merasa sangat dongkol hari libur itu. bagaimana tidak jika ketika ia datang, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak dalam apartemen Sai yang membatalkan acara piknik mereka secara tidak langsung. ingin tahu cerita selengkapnya? Warning inside!


**Disclimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Canda Tawa yang Hanya Sebentar  
><strong>

**Pair** : SasuxSai

**Genre:** Family & Romance

**Warning**: Sho-ai, OOC, OC, Typo (lagi... aku selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki ini, tapi takutnya ada yang nyelip lagi) dll.

.

.

Ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari Cerita Kembang Api Akhir Tahun. Selamat Membaca!

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen kekasihnya dengan perasaan senang pagi itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak senang jika akan menghabiskan liburannya bersama orang yang dicintai. Sudah tersedia planning yang akan dilaluinya bersama sang kekasih liburan hari itu. Mereka sudah merencanakan pergi piknik ke bukit di sudut kota berdua saja. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bahagia meskipun tak terlukiskan diwajahnya.

"Ohayou.. Sai," sapa Sasuke datar.

"Ohayou.." jawab Sai dari arah dapur dan segera keluar dari dapur untuk menyapa kekasihnya.

"Sasuke... selamat datang," sapa Sai sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu menyentak hati Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke selalu berdebar ketika Sai tersenyum padanya. Dari senyum itu Sasuke dapat mengetahui bahwa hidupnya akan berwarna setiap hari. Sasuke segera mendekati Sai untuk memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di bibir lembut itu, tapi Sai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tentu itu membuat Sasuke heran. Tak biasanya Sai menolak kecupan pagi hari dari Sasuke, padahal jarang sekali Sasuke melakukan itu.

"Kenapa..." tanya Sasuke datar. Ada rasa kecewa dihatinya mengetahui Sai tak menerima kecupannya.

"Jangan! Malu dilihat olehnya..." jawab Sai sambil menoleh ke arah meja ruang keluarga dan didapatilah seorang anak lelaki kecil berumur sekitar 2 tahun sedang duduk di atas tatami dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang mobil-mobilan. Mata anak itu memandang Sai dan Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, dan tatapan itu membuat Sai dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Sasuke, silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan buatkan teh untukmu," ucap Sai sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa bersantai-santai duduk saat itu. Ia harus mendengar penjelasan dari sang kekasih mengapa bisa sampai ada anak kecil di dalam apartemennya. Jadi ia mengikuti Sai ke dapur untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Sai, anak itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau kan bisa tanya sendiri namanya."

"Bukan namanya, yang aku heran mengapa dia bisa ada di sini? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya..."

"Dia anak tetangga sebelah. Ibunya menitipkan dia padaku."

"Lalu dia dititipkan sampai kapan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Nanti sore..." jawab Sai singkat. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak atau mungkin melempar anak itu dari lantai 3 apartemen Sai. Tapi itu tak mungkin dia lakukan mengingat bahwa seorang Uchiha tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal yang diluar kendali seperti itu. Meskipun demikian, tetap Sasuke merasa keberatan. Akan ada orang lain di antara mereka berdua dan mungkin mengacaukan kesenangan mereka. Kecupan itu salah satunya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau akan keluar, Sai? Jadi ibunya tidak menitipkan dia padamu."

"Tidak apa, kan? Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula anaknya tidak nakal."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan acara piknik kita?"

"Hm... Maaf ya, Sasuke, sepertinya batal." Jawab Sai santai sambil memberikan secangkir teh hijau pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Mengapa kau te... hmmpp.." belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Sai sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman pagi hari yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Sa-Sai... kau terlalu tiba-tiba, syukur aku tak menjatuhkan gelasnya.." ucap Sasuke dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dari sang kekasih.

"Jangan lakukan itu di depan dia," ujar Sai, "Dia masih anak-anak. Nanti takutnya dia malah tumbuh tidak normal seperti kita."

"Apa maksudmu? Kita normal," jawab Sasuke sambil meneguk tehnya. Tapi ia segera mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah itu, karena ia kehilangan sensasi dari ciuman mereka, ditambah lagi mengingat ia tidak bisa leluasa melakukan itu hari ini. Anak itu benar-benar bawa malapetaka.

"Itu menurutmu, Sasuke. Ayo, keluar! Akan aku perkenalkan kau dengannya," ajak Sai dan melangkah keluar dari dapur di ikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Anak lelaki itu sedang asyik merangkak sambil mendorong mobil-mobilannya mengelilingi meja bundar di ruang keluarga itu saat Sai dan Sasuke datang menghampiri.

"Nohira... ayo, kemari!" perintah Sai lembut pada anak lelaki yang dipanggil Nohira itu, dan membuatnya berhenti bermain kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Nohira, sayang, perkenalkan, ini temanku. Namanya Sasuke," ucap Sai memperkenalkan Sasuke pada lelaki kecil itu. Nohira tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada lelaki kecil di depannya itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak terima dengan ucapan Sai barusan. Apa? Teman? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa ia berbohong meski di depan bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Nohira? Tapi ia simpan umpatanny itu dalam-dalam. Tak ingin sampai Sai tahu akan penolakannya terhadap bocah itu. Image harus tetap dijaga.

"Saya Nohila. Senang belkenalan dengan anda, Sasuke-nii.." kata Nohira dengan nada cadel memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan Sasuke.

"Manis sekali..." ucap Sai lembut, "Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Hn..." ucapnya datar kemudian duduk di zabuton ruang keluarga itu dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

Sasuke hanya mengawasi saja. Melihat Nohira dan Sai bermain bersama. Sai mengambil sebuah bola berukuran sedang berwarna merah dan melemparnya pada Nohira. Nohira mencoba menangkapnya, tapi sepertinya lemparan Sai terlalu keras sehingga Nohira kesulitan menangkap. Bola itu menggelinding jauh sehingga Nohira setengah berlari untuk mengambilnya. Cara berlarinya dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya itu, membuat Sai tersenyum melihatnya. Lucu, ya, Nohira terlihat sangat lucu, tapi Sasuke tak mau tahu. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat ia merasa iri. Sai sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dia, dan apa itu, bisa-bisanya Sai tersenyum lembut untuk bocah kecil yang tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sai? Senyumannya hanya untuk Sasuke, seharusnya seperti itu... Tapi bocah itu, benar-benar Sai darinya.

"Hari ini sepertinya buruk..." ujar Sasuke pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kaca disampingnya yang menghubungkan ruang itu dengan balkon.

Sai tidak mendengar keluhan Sasuke karena dia terlalu asyik menikmati tingkah lucu Nohira. Nohira sudah mengambil kembali bolanya dan bersiap untuk melemparnya ke arah Sai. Nohira sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap melempar dari jarak 3 meter, dan ia mulai melempar. Tapi sepertinya gaya yang ia keluarkan cukup besar dan sedikit melenceng. Ya, melenceng, bola itu tidak melambung ke arah Sai, tapi melenceng kearah Sasuke yang ada di samping Sai dan Sasuke tak melihatnya. Sasuke terus saja menatap balkon apartemen itu sambil mengangkat cangkir tehnya untuk meneguk tehnya yang masih banyak tanpa tahu kalau bolanya melambung kearahnya.

DUUK..

Dan ya, seperti yang sudah diduga, bola itu sukses mendarat tepat di kepala Sasuke.

"Ups..." Nohira menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, sementara Sai menutup mulutnya agar tak tertawa melihat Sasuke yang kejatuhan bola dan sekaligus membuat Sasuke kaget sehingga teh yang dimunumnya tumpah membasahi wajah dan bajunya.

Kepala Sasuke berkedut. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak memarahi anak tidak tahu diri itu tapi tetap ia harus menjaga diri. Ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan sang kekasih. Dia hanya diam di sana sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan tangannya. Sai yang mengetahui itu segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sai sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke datar, tapi hatinya berkata tidak. Basah woi, apanya yang tidak apa-apa?

"Kau jadi basah begini.. Aduh.. bajumu juga.." kata Sai sambil mengusap baju Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa... aku akan kekamar untuk mengganti bajuku dan mencuci wajahku." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar. Sasuke sempat menatap Nohira yang terlihat ketakutan, dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Nohira semakin ketakutan. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap tak bisa menghilangkan tatapan kebenciannya pada anak itu.

"Anak-anak memang selalu merepotkan!" batin Sasuke dan terus berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan masuk ke kamar.

Nohira berjalan mendekati Sai dan duduk di depan Sai.

"Sai-nii..." panggil Nohira sungkan sambil menunduk

"Hm..." jawab Sai sambil memandang Nohira. Nohira mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sai.

"Sasuke-nii malah..."

"Tidak, Nohira... tidak marah... Nohira tak perlu takut, ya..." Ucap Sai sambil mengelus rambut Nohira.

"Hm..." Nohira mengangguk dan Sai tersenyum melihat itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu apartemen Sai diketuk dengan kasar dari luar.

"SAI... SAI... BUKA PINTUNYA..." teriak seorang lelaki dari luar. Sai mengenal suara itu dan begitu pula dengan Nohira.

"Itu kan..."

"Ayah..." lanjut Nohira. Ada nada ketakutan dari suaranya.

"Nohira tunggu disini ya!" ucap Sai kemudian beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Setelah pintu dibuka, seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 30 tahun masuk dengan tidak sopan ke dalam apartemen Sai. Ada seorang perempuan juga di belakangnya yang sedang memegang tangan lelaki itu agar tak masuk rumah. Lelaki itu menghempaskan tangan perempuan itu menjauh dari tangannya dan terus masuk ke apartemen Sai.

"Mana Nohira? Aku akan membawanya pulang," ujarnya sambil terus masuk ke ruang keluarga. Sai hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat itu.

"Jangan Asuma!" ujar wanita itu kemudian berlari menghalanginya dari depan.

"Minggir, Kurenai! Jangan halangi aku. Kau ibu yang tidak berguna," ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh wanita yang merupakan istrinya itu kesamping hingga tubuh istrinya hampir jatuh seandainya tidak di topang oleh Sai. Di dapatinya Nohira diruang keluarga. Nohira terlihat takut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia hendak menangis.

"Asuma, hentikan! Jangan bertengkar di depan anak kalian!" kata Sai dengan nada keras untuk menghentikan tingkah lelaki bernama Asuma itu, tapi Asuma tak peduli.

"Diam kau, laki-laki homo! Tahu apa kau?" katanya sambil terus mendekati Nohira dengan langkah gontai. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang mabuk. Sai tersentak mendengar umpatan dari lelaki itu. Dan itu sukses membuat ia terdiam.

Nohira melangkah mundur. Ia terlihat sangat takut pada ayahnya. Sementara Kurenai mulai menitikkan air mata dalam pelukan Sai. Sepertinya ibu itu benar-benar terluka. Sai bingung antara menghentikan ayah Nohira atau menghentikan tangisan ibu itu.

Asuma menarik tangan anaknya sambil terus mengajaknya pulang.

"Ayo pulang, Nohira. Kau tidak boleh berada disini!" perintah sang ayah.

"Tidak mau..." tolak Nohira. Airmatanya mulai menetes. Kurenai yang tidak kuasa melihat air mata anaknya mulai kembali mendekati suaminya dan menarik suaminya lagi agar menjauhi Nohira. Tapi tubuh Kurenai segera di dorong kembali hingga terjatuh dilantai. Sementara Sasuke yang berada dikamar segera keluar ketikan mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut di ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak usah menghalangiku. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau dengan menitipkan Nohira disini, kau akan membuat anak kita menjadi homo seperti dia? Dasar ibu bodoh!" Asuma kembali menggapai tangan Nohira untuk diajak pulang, tapi tangannya segera di tepis Sasuke yang sudah berada di ruang keluarga itu dan mendengar ia mengumpat Sai. Sungguh,Sasuke tak terima, Sai diperlakukan seperti itu.

Nohira yang mengetahui Sasuke berpihak padanya segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk Sasuke gendong dan Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh kecil yang gemetar itu kemunian mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dasar ayah tidak berguna! Jika kalian mau bertengkar, jangan bertengkar di depan anak kalian! Bodoh!" umpat Sasuke.

"Kembalikan anakku!" perintah Asuma kemudian menarik tubuh asuma dari gendongan Sasuke. Tapi Nohira menolak. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Ada sesuatu yang menggugah hati Sasuke saat Nohira melakukan itu. Sasuke merasa seperti Nohira menaruh kepercayaan besar pada dirinya. Sasuke segera menepis kedua tangan Asuma kemudian menendang perut Asuma keras. Asuma terhempas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan ini, Nohira akan hidup normal setelah ia dewasa? Kau salah! Malah dengan bertengkar terus seperti ini akan membuat Nohira menjadi abnormal," katanya sambil menatap tajam kearah Asuma.

"Sai, ambil beberapa mainan Nohira dan kita pergi dari sini. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri!" perintah Sasuke. Sai segera mengambil beberapa mainan Nohira kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemannya diikuti Sasuke yang tetap menggendong Nohira. Mereka sama-sama keluar dari apartemen Sai dan meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu di dalam apartemen Sai yang tiba-tiba diam terpaku setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sai kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping tempat duduk pengemudi sementara tempat duduk pengemudi diduduki oleh Sai.

"Nohira... sudah, jangan menangis. Nohira sudah aman! Kita pergi ke rumahku saja ya... disana lebih nyaman..." ucap Sasuke pada Nohira dan itu juga membuat Sai tahu kemana ia harus mengendarai mobilnya. Sai mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sasuke.

Nohira mulai terlihat rileks seiring melajunya mobil ke rumah Sasuke. Ia mulai melepas pelukannya dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii... telima kasih..." ucap Nohira sungkan dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sai melihat senyum itu. Senyum lembut yang tidak biasa dari seorang Uchiha. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepada orang lain terutama orang yang awalnya tidak disukainya. Sepertinya Nohira telah mengambil hati Sasuke atau mungkin Sasuke yang telah terjerat hatinya oleh seorang anak bermata polos seperti Nohira. Sai tidak ingin berfikir banyak. Ia kembali berkosentrasi pada kemudi mobilnya hingga mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke.

"Nohira... selamat datang!" ucap Sasuke sambil menurunkan Nohira ketika pintu rumahnya telah terbuka. Nohira melangkah masuk rumah Sasuke disusul Sasuke dan Sai yang membawa beberapa mainan Nohira.

"Wah... ini lumah Sasuke-nii ya? Besal sekali..." kagum Nohira. Ia berlari keliling ruangan itu dengan gembira.

"Sepertinya dia bahagia," ujar Sai.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu..." ujar Sasuke dan melangkah masuk.

"Nohira, kau main bersama Sasuke ya, aku mau membuatkan makan siang untuk kita!" ujar Sai sambil melangkah ke dapur.

"Ta-tapi, Sai..." Sasuke merasa keberatan.

"Iya... Sai-nii..." ujar Nohira kemudian menarik telunjuk tangan Sasuke.

"Kita main bola yuk..." ajak Nohira. Sasuke akhirnya pergi juga menuruti ajakan Nohira.

Selama Sai sibuk di dapur, Sasuke bermain banyak hal dengan Nohira di halaman samping rumah. Bermain bola, mobil-mobilan, kejar-kejaran, n tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon rindang di samping rumah Sasuke. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Makan siang siap..." ujar Sai pada Sasuke dan Nohira dari pintu samping rumah ketika ia selesai menyiapkan makanannya.

"Ayo, Nohira, kita makan dulu..." ajak Sasuke sambil berdiri. Nohira juga berdiri dan meraih jari telunjuk Sasuke lagi. Sasuke tersentak. Tidak biasa ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Nohira cepat sekali bergaul dengan Sasuke.

"Nanti kita main lagi, ya?" ajak Nohira.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Nohira lembut.

Sai juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke. Ketika ia melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan seperti itu, Sai merasa Sasuke begitu berwibawa. Dan ketika Sasuke memandang Nohira dengan tatapan lembut, Sai merasa ada jiwa seorang ayah dari diri sang Uchiha. Sasuke telah benar-benar pantas dan sanggup jika dikaruniai seorang anak. Kesedihan timbul di balik tatapan onyx Sai.

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan gembira. Kemudian kembali ke halaman samping untuk menghabiskan dessert dan buah-buahan di sana.

"Lihat Nohira, aku punya apa?" tanya Sai sambil memberikan sepring kecil apel yang telah dipotong menjadi 8 bagian dan juga telah dikupas kulitnya.

"Wah..." Nohira menerima apel itu dengan gembira dan mulai memakannya.

"Wah... kelihatannya enak.." ujar Sasuke sambil mencoba mengambil sepotong apel milik Nohira. Tapi tangannya segera dipukul oleh Sai.

"itu miliknya Nohira. Nih, kau makan ini saja.." ucap Sai sambil melempar sebuah apel yang masih utuh pada Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap apel itu dengan pasrah.

"Kau tidak ingin mengupaskannya untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kupas Sendiri!" jawab Sai sambil memberikan pisau pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii... ini, makan milikku saja. Tidak apa-apa kok.." Nohira menyodorkan apelnya.

"Eh?" Sasuke dan Sai tersentak. Nohira bisa sebaik itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya atas perlakuan Nohira terhadapnya sementara Sai merasa kecewa, padahal ia sudah melarang Sasuke. Lama mereka disana untuk menghabiskan dessert mereka dan sedikit senda gurau sampai Sai merasa sudah waktunya bagi Nohira untuk tidur siang.

"Nohira... Ayo tidur siang!" ajak Sai.

"Tidak mau... Nohila mau main..."

"Ayo, Nohira... tidur ya! Aku temani..." ajak Sasuke sembari menggendong Nohira berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh itu di atas tempat tidur kemudian ikut tidur juga disamping kanan Nohira. Sai mengikuti mereka kemudian tidur di samping kiri Nohira.

"Ayo, Nohira... Sekarang tutup matamu..."

"Begini?" tanya Nohira sambil menutup kedua matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Sai dan Sasuke tersenyum dengan tingkah Nohira.

"Tidak perlu sampai menutup dengan tangan, Nohira..." ujar Sasuke.

"Ah..." Nohira membuka matanya.

"Ayo... tutup matanya!" ujar Sai lagi. Dan Nohira kembali menutup matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Sai, ayo... nyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk kami!" perintah Sasuke.

"A-apa? Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Sai penuh penolakan.

"Karena suaramu lebih lembut. Ayo... nyanyikan untuk kami!"

"Hah..." Sai menghela nafas panjang tapi akhirnya ia menyanyi juga. Setelah sekian lama menyanyi, ia mendapati Sasuke dan Nohira tertidur pulas. Mereka berdua memang terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Sai beranjak dari tidurnya dan ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tapi tangannya segera digapai oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi, Sai. Aku juga ingin tidur bersamamu..." ucap Sasuke kemudian kembali tertidur sambil terus memegang tangan Sai. Dan akhirnya Sai tertidur juga di tempat tidur itu.

Sore cepat sekali menjelang. Sai dan Sasuke terbangun karena dibangunkan oleh Nohira. Nohira lebih dulu bangun di banding mereka berdua. Mereka harus kembali ke apartemen Sai untuk mengembalikan Nohira pada keluarganya. Semoga orang tuanya sudah berbaikan sekarang.

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tentu dengan memandikan Nohira lebih dahulu. Sebenarnya, Sai ingin menandikan Nohira sendiri, tapi Nohira memaksa Sasuke agar mandi bersamanya, jadi mandilah mereka bertiga bersama-sama dalam satu bath. Ya, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sai dan Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Nohira.

Setelah Sai mengunci pintu rumah Sasuke, mereka telah siap untuk pulang kembali ke apartemen Sai.

Pintu apartemen Sai tertutup saat itu, dan ketika ia datang, Kurenai datang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan kunci pada Sai.

"Mama..." panggil Nohira pada ibunya. Ibunya segera duduk berlutut dan membiarkan Nohira memeluk tubuhnya. Ada rasa sakit timbul di hati Sasuke ketika Nohira melepas telunjuk tangannya dan berlari memeluk ibunya. Sai merasakan rasa sakit itu dari pandangan Sasuke terhadap ibu dan anak itu.

"Mari masuk dulu..." ujar Sai sambil membuka pintu apartemennya. Mereka semua masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya Sai pada Kurenai.

"Iya... akhirnya dia sadar. Dan katanya, ia berjanji untuk tidak minum-minum lagi..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu... kasihan Nohira jika kalian selalu bertengkar," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Nohira dalam pangkuan ibunya.

"Iya... terima kasih, kalian sangat membantu."

"Iya, itulah gunanya tetangga, bukan?" ucap Sai.

"Nohira, kita pulang ya?" ucap ibu itu pada Nohira.

"Iya..." jawab Nohira kemudian beranjak dari duduknya diikuti sang ibu.

"Sai.. kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Nohira," ujar Kurenai.

"Iya... Sama-sama."

Tapi tiba-tiba Nohira berjalan mendekati Sasuke kemudian menggapai jari telunjuk Sasuke dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Sasuke-nii..." panggil Nohira.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke kemudian duduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Nohira. Nohira melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke kemudian mencium kedua pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Telima kasih ya... kapan-kapan kita main lagi..." ujarnya kemudian melepas pelukannya dan kembali menggandeng ibunya.

"Dadah... Sai-nii..." katanya. Ibunya menunduk memberi hormat disusul oleh Nohira dan setelah itu meninggalkan apartemen Sai.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sai duduk disamping Sasuke yang telah duduk lebih dahulu di ruang tengah itu. Tatapan sendu Sasuke menyayat hati Sai. Perlahan, Sai mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke segera menjauhkan tangan Sai dari kepalanya.

"Sai.. aku tidak suka kau melalukan itu padaku.." ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kau merasa kehilangan Nohira?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak..." jawab Sasuke datar, tapi Sai tahu, ada rasa itu di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Nohira itu anak yang manis ya?"

"Iya... manis.." jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke..." mohon Sai sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak mau melihat Sasuke.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti ingin sekali mempunyai anak, tapi kau tidak akan bisa jika terus bersamaku.." Ada rasa sedih ketika Sai mengatakan ini.

"Tapi... aku belum bisa membagi cintamu dengan orang lain.."

DUUKK...

"Aduh..." Sai meringis ketika sesuatu membentur kepalanya. Sasuke yang melakukan itu, memukul kepala Sai dengan menggunakan sebuah majalah. Lumayan keras, sehingga Sai menatap marah pada Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin punya anak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Habis kau terlihat sangat sedih.."

"Kau tahu, keberadaan Nohira itu membuatku harus menjaga jarak denganmu," jawab Sasuke sambil merangkul Sai kemudian memeluknya dari samping. Sai menggapai tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak... tidak apa jika tidak punya anak, asal selalu bersamamu.." ucap Sasuke kemudian mengecup pipi Sai mesra. Sai menutup matanya, menikmati ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh pipinya.

"Sai..." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm..." jawab Sai. Masih ada sisa-sisa kecupan yang masih dapat dinikmati Sai saat itu sehingga hanya jawaban itu terlontar.

"Tapi tidak ada ruginya dicoba," kata Sasuke.

"Dicoba?" tanya Sai tidak mengerti.

"Buat anak... Kau mau kan?"

PLAAK... Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Sasuke.

"Jangan mimpi!" teriak Sai sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Tapi Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gelak tawa, karena meski terlihat marah, ada semburat merah di pipi Sai, dan itu membuat Sasuke tahu kalau sebenarnya Sai malu.

"Lelaki brengsek!" umpat Sai pelan. Ia benci ketika sang kekasih membuat ia malu seperti saat itu. Tapi kekesalan di wajahnya, tak dapat bertahan lama karena Sasuke yang mulai membelai pipinya, dan memalingkan wajah Sai agar mata oynxnya dapat menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Sasuke kemudian mengangkat dagu sang kekasih dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sai untuk mengecup bibir Sai, merasakan gairah cinta yang tersirat pada bibir merekah itu.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>AN: Ah... akhirnya selesai... bagaimana, senang dengan fic ini atau malah eneg? Yah.. apa mau boleh buat, habis disini semuanya OOC. Haduh, maaf banget ya...

Fic ini sudah lama mau aku buat tapi baru punya kesempatan sekarang. Dan akhirnya selesai juga. Rasanya senang. Saat aku menulisnya kemarin (nulisnya nyicil) tiba-tiba saja, Shabby (kekasihku), sms aku merengek minta punya anak. Tahu saja anak itu. Tiba-tiba minta anak saat aku sedang menulis fic ini, sebuah kebetulan kan? Dasar, padahal sudah tahu antara aku dan dia tidak akan mungkin punya anak.

Aby: Honey... aku mau punya anak...

Aku: haduh, sayang itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau hamil, tidak mungkin!

Aby: Adopsi saja... siapa juga yang mau hamil?

Aku: tapi aku belum siap, aku belum bekerja nanti anak kita mau diberi makan apa?

Aby: Cinta... (dengar ini, aku tertawa)

Aku: tidak bisa kenyang , sayang...

Hah... seperti itulah kejadian kemarin. Dan dia terus saja merengek sepanjang hari. Dasar nakal! (tapi entah kenapa hatiku senang)

Readers, yang diatas tidak usah dihiraukan, tidak penting. Yang penting Readers berkenan untuk mereview fic-ku yang tak seberapa ini... dimohon kesanggupannya ya.. readers!

Semoga kalian senang dengan fic-ku dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini... Reviewnya ya.. jangan lupa.. Hm... ^^


End file.
